


Til Death Do Us Part.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [6]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BadThingsHappen R2 - Tearful Smile, Character Death, Drowning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: When the boat they're on starts to sink during a rainstorm, Jim's leg gets caught between the floorboards, and Dimitri tries getting it out. When he can't, he chooses to stay behind as well, not wanting to leave his side.PROMPT COMPLETED:TEARFUL SMILE.{Warning; Character death, read at your own risk.}
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Til Death Do Us Part.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by monochromekiss!
> 
> If you would like to request a BadThingsHappen prompt for me to complete, please go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735255)! All I ask is that you read the rules and follow them.

If you had told Jim Hawkins a couple of years ago that he would die before having experienced what it's truly like to be in love with someone, he would've laughed right in your face. Now, however, he would've understood and said that it was the most agonizing thing he'd ever felt, and not even the rush of freezing water over his body would be near close to comparison.

The day had started out like any other, except when the young man had received a call offering him a chance to go overseas to deliver an important parcel to France, and that the trip would take approximately five months. His mother, of course, was worried about his safety, but Jim had assured her that he would be okay. She had hugged him so tightly at the dock before he'd boarded that he was sure she'd broken a couple of ribs.

Jim had met with the first mate, Mr. Andrew Arden, and he'd been told that their captain would be joining them when they arrived in St. Petersburg, Russia in a couple of weeks. 

He'd gotten along well with some of the crew members on the journey, but there were those who were jealous of him due to his rising status in the military. He'd almost gotten into a fight with one particular member, Keith, but Mr. Arden had reprimanded the other guy instead of him for starting the argument. He was grateful for the first mate having his back, and Mr. Arden had given Jim a smile after Keith had stormed off to the other side of the boat, where his little group was.

The time had seemed to fly by, and pretty soon, Jim had found himself on the other side of the world in Russia. They'd finally arrived after two months of being out at sea, and Mr. Arden had introduced the captain, Dimitri Sudayev, to the crew.

When Jim first laid eyes on the captain, he'd fallen head over heels in love with him. However, as a crew member, he knew he wouldn't have a chance. Still, he fantasized about him and Dimitri from time to time, how they would get together, their engagement and subsequent wedding, how many kids they would adopt, etc. He was surprised when the captain started talking mostly to him during the time they were traveling to deliver the parcel.

Over the months, he'd gotten to know Dimitri as more than a captain that he had to blindly obey, and Dimitri himself had his fair share of choosing Jim as his "person" over the other crew members. This, of course, made the other members jealous, but neither Dimitri nor Jim paid any attention. However, Dimitri never confessed his feelings during the trip, nor had Jim.

Little did they know that the only moment in which they both realized their feelings for one another would be their very last moments alive.

* * *

The night that it happens, the crew is down in the galley of the ship enjoying a few beers and fries. They can all hear the rain pouring down on top of the vessel, but none of them had wanted to go upstairs as they hadn't prepared for any drastic weather changes.

"So, Captain," Mr. Arden chimes in on the conversation between Jim, Dimitri, and Dean, the ship's navigator, "I see you've taken a bit of a shine to young Hawkins here. I don't have to worry about being replaced as first mate, now do I?"

Dimitri laughs at that. "No, no, no, no, Andrew," he looks over at Jim, "I'd promote him to co-captain, that way he'd also be your boss."

The whole galley erupts into laughter, and Mr. Arden puts a hand to his chest dramatically, feigning a hurt look. "Oh, you wound me."

They chat for a couple more hours, with the rain and lightning outside being the only sounds to fill the momentary silences.

"Hey, guys," Keith says suddenly, "is it supposed to be raining so hard that the floor is getting wet?"

"No," Jim replies, "why?"

The other just gestures down to the floor, and the others look down to see the floor of the galley submerged in water. Dimitri immediately goes into 'Captain Mode', as the crew calls it, and orders his men to get to the lifelines. As they're getting to the ropes, a sudden wave throws the ship off balance, and the majority of the crew is swept away.

"No!" Dimitri yells out, turning in time to see Mr. Arden get swept away as well. Dammit, just his luck.

Then, as if it couldn't get any worse, as Jim is coming back up the stairs to the bow, the weakened floorboards give out underneath his weight and he stumbles to the ground, his leg getting caught deep inbetween the boards. The ship is flooding fast, and he's beginning to panic, breath quickening.

"Jim!" he hears the captain call, looking up to see Dimitri rushing over to him. "Jim, are you okay?"

"N-No," Jim answers, voice quivering as he attempts to pull himself out, "I'm... my leg, it's..."

"Ah, shit," Dimitri cusses as he notices the other's predicament, "okay, let me try to help, alright? I'm gonna try to get it out myself."

"No, no, no, no-!"

As Dimitri grabs onto Jim's thigh and pulls, the younger man lets out a yell of pain. Dimitri gives Jim an apologetic expression as he tries again, to no avail. They both know that without the proper tools, Jim won't be able to get out.

Another wave rushes over the boat, almost knocking Dimitri over as it hits him full force.

"Dimitri, go," Jim demands, shivering, "save yourself! Please, j-just go!"

"I'm not leaving you," Dimitri argues, grabbing Jim's waist and attempting to pull him free that way, "I won't!"

"I'm begging you, just leave me! I-I'll be alright!"

"Hey," Dimitri gently clutches Jim's chin, looking him in the eye as he speaks, "I will not leave you under any circumstances. I refuse to let you die, and if I die along with you, so be it because, over the months that I have gotten to know you, James Hawkins, I have fallen in love with you." He then gives the younger man a smile, tears blurring his vision. "I love you so much, and that means that I am in this with you until the very end."

Jim stifles a sob, but replies, "I... I love you, too, Dimitri. I've loved you since the very moment that we were introduced, and I've fallen harder every single day since... but this is so stupid, please don't let me hold you back from surv-"

He's interrupted by Dimitri's lips against his own, and they stay like that for a couple moments. When they break the kiss, the water has risen significantly, and Dimitri holds Jim close to him as best he can.

"This..." Jim shivers, "This has to be the w-worst way f-for two people t-to get together, h-huh?"

"Y-Yeah," Dimitri answers, chuckling, "but, uh... at least we finally came clean about our feelings, right?"

Jim just gives the other a smile, and as the water comes up to their necks, they share another kiss, staying like that even after they're fully submerged, both their hearts stopping at the exact same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, one with a sad ending! Yay. I love these, lolol.
> 
> Also, to monochromekiss: Sorry I didn't do your prompt **exactly** how you'd wanted it done, I kind of had a bit of trouble with figuring out the plotline itself and how it would go, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!


End file.
